Me, Peeta, Gale, and the rebellion
by ebethqnguyen
Summary: Katniss is fighting for the rebellion. Even though the stakes are high, if they lose this battle, well you don't want to know. Peeta and Gale are still fighting for Katniss heart.
1. Chapter 1

I am the Mockingjay.

Author's note: Hey guys, I am hoping you guys like it. I am not a good writer or a good thinker. I am dead serious. Anyway this starts off where Catching Fire ends.

All characters belong to The Hunger Games trilogy.

Rue, Peeta, Johanna, and so many others suffer from the Capitol. That's what I have to remind myself. I don't want to be a leader. I am okay at fighting and hunting but defiantly not leading. My plan was to get Peeta out of the arena, giving myself death and he will lead the rebellion. Now Peeta and I are almost in the opposite positions. I don't know what I feel towards anybody. Gale still has that invisible barrier between us. He lightens up now that we are free from the Capitol and now in district thirteen.

District Thirteen is just what I imagined it. The people I met in the woods from District 8 were right. District 13 is an underground place, full of the rebellion and the old people who did live in the time where there was no Hunger Games. There are jobs that you are allowed to take, any kind. There are hunting ( that's when you go out of the exits of District Thirteen and you go into the wild to hunt just like me and Gale did in the woods, expect you get paid, each animal counts as a different price the more you kill the more you paid), threading, that's when you make clothes and other stuff, building, when you build houses and businesses, power, government that's just when you see who broke the laws and punish them, what I love about this job is you can't really hurt them you just send them to a jail, and you can always open up your own business. Gale and I are both hunters of course all the other stuff I couldn't understand all the other stuff. We are also secretly in the rebellion group.

The rebellion groups are have picked up on where Peeta and the rest are. Peeta and the rest are at an underground secret place underneath the Capitol. We have people who are still pretending to be on the Capitol side. President Snow is still pretending to make the Capitol think Peeta and I are still getting married and having a baby. All the districts are in full scale rebellion. The people who are still on the side will go down there and lead them to this gap where there are not any peacekeepers. We are leaving tomorrow, well we means I am not allowed to go. I was interrupted in my thought's when Gale came in the room. We have rooms where we are allowed to live in. Gale and I live in the same house and the rest of our family lives. We live in one of the medium houses since we get paid pretty well.

"Catnip, we got to go."

"Where?"

"To the underground jail at the Capitol."

"Wow! It's tomorrow already."

"Yes, let's go."

"I'm not allowed to go."

"I know, we are going to "watch" them leave."

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going in the back of the airplane."

"Thanks, Gale," I said happily we are going to save Peeta.

Gale and I got in easily. When we got to the Capitol underground jail, I was tired and cranky. Everyone was tired to, but we had to stay on alert. Gale and I were in a crowed space and Gale was sleeping next to me. No one knew we were they're. Gale started saying something and started to hug me. Then, he started to say stuff louder, and it's not me who he is talking about, it's Peeta.

"I know what you think you are doing," said Gale.

"What," Peeta said, well technically Gale.

"You are going to use Katniss's confusion and caring against her."

"No I am not."

"Well, stay away from her, she will realize that she is in love with me."

"As long as she is happy, but keep in mind that me and her will have to deal with each other."

"Okay."

Then, suddenly he woke up in an I-had-a-nightmare-way. He looked at me and hugged me hard. I didn't hesitate to hug him back. He hugged me for a while and looked at me and said something I didn't expect.

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why?"

"I shouldn't have acted that way."

"It's okay."

Then, everyone was screaming for Peeta and everyone else to run inside the helicopter. I looked between the crack. Peeta was hurt and bruised as long as everyone else. I walked out of the hiding spot to talk to everyone. What comes out next suprises me, President Snow was in there two.

"Well, well, there is the famous Mockingjay who killed so many people," President Snow said in a matter-fact voice I wanted to say something back, but he kept on talking.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from Peeta, so I made sure I was on this plane as well. And I knew mockingjay number two was here, Gale. I never thought you were this stupid thought, to actually bring her here. You just caused her in so much pain, to someone you love. Never thought Gale was so cold to her lover, anyway everyone thinks that Katniss is not going to get married, well let's show them."

Just then, Finnick and Johanna kicked President Snow of the helicopter and Finnick ran to me.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess."

"Let's get on the plane safe and sound."

Peeta looked happy, sad, and angry all at the same time. I couldn't take it I had to talk to him. I was staring at him and he was staring at me to when I ran over to him, because he looked so sad. I was saying comforting things to make him feel better.

"It's all over now, they can't hurt you anymore," I said in a calm voice like I used to do to Prim.

"They made me hurt you and see you die," he said so sadly it made me want to hug him and make him feel better.

"I'm here and I'm alright."

"I missed you."

"I missed you to, at the district you should open your own bakery."

"I can?"

"Yes, really you can open your own bakery."

"Great, you want to help me."

"Really, be prepared to see some burnt bread," I said and he laughed his beautiful laugh.

"Deal, as long as you hunt the food," Peeta said jokingly and I laughed.

"Okay, you can borrow some of my money and live at Gale and I place, with everyone else."

"We don't have any extra rooms," Gale said in a angry voice.

"Well, he can sleep in your room," I said.

"No, I don't him to," he said him so meanly I wanted to slap him in the face.

"Then he can stay in my room."

"Fine," he said in a need-to-change-your-attitude voice.

"Okay, I don't have any clothes," said Peeta, as always trying to change the subject.

"Gale can lend you some."

"Fine," Gale said again, like he was annoying me he didn't go what Peeta went through.

"Sure," Peeta said cheerfully.

"Okay were here," said Haymitch.


	2. Chapter 2

Me, Peeta, Gale, and The Rebellion

Author's note: Sorry guy's last time at the beginning of the chapter it says I am the Mockingjay, but the name is Me, Peeta, Gale, and The Rebellion. Hope you guys like this, like I said, I am a suck at writing.

All characters belong to The Hunger Games Trilogy and Suzanne Collins.

_Peeta's point of view_

I can either look at Gale, who is glaring at me, who is also freaking scary. Katniss, who is caring and well I love her of course I would look at her. I am still in shock on what just happened, I got stolen by The Rebellion took me and then President Snow jumped out threatened Katniss then got pushed out of the helicopter. Damn! That just sounded crazy, but then again my whole life is crazy. Katniss is just sitting next to me saying comforting words to me. Katniss, the love of my life, The Mockingjay, the everything that makes my life worth the wild. Gale told Katniss to go away for a minute to talk to me. Great, more you better leave her alone crap.

"I feel sorry for you, but you can't advantage of Katniss character, which is caring," Gale said in a voice that's has sympathy and angry.

"I know Katniss's character is caring, she saved my life, doesn't she belong to be happy," I said in a frustrated voice.

"I do, just don't take advantage of her, she has a lot to think about."

"Fine, but let her choice who Katniss feels love to. Not who we think is right for her she has a right to choice."

"I know."

"Do you want to call Katniss in or me?"

"Wait, I'm not done."

"Okay, say what you want to say."

"I loved her, since I was 14. I think I deserve her more," Gale said, that did it, did he just say that he deserves her more.

"I gave her my life in the arena, twice. You got to be kidding, Hawthorne."

"Yes you did, but think about it for a moment. Who got her to do snares? Who carried her home when she broke her ankle in the woods? Who had her back when she didn't have anybody, but a ghost of a mother and a little sister? Who feel in love with Katniss's character, not her singing voice?"

"You got her to do snares. You carried her home when she had a broken ankle. You had her back during her hardest times. You and I feel in love with her singing voice. I wanted to be with her all these years. Who do you think you are? I love her to. Who risked their lives to free Katniss from Cato? Who gave her bread, when she didn't even know me? Who comforted her when she was alone in the arena? Who protected her from the Careers? Who really did the best to save her life?"

"I think I am the best friend, that feel in love with her slowly, not on my god that girl has a beautiful voice, I am in love with her. I feel in love with her naturally. You did everything over there, but you think I didn't want to be there with her. You said you wanted to be with her in the woods, I wanted to be with her in the arena. I would have saved her better than you would ever do."

"You couldn't do that any better than I could. You have to be convincing, not oh I love her just let her be," I was practically screaming now, that bastard is going to be sorry," You are and did actually hurt her, she waited for you in the arena, hoping you we're there with her. And then Katniss came home and you builded an invisible barrier between you guys."

Gale and I heard crying, that's when I knew who really hurt her right now. Both of us. I have never heard Katniss cry before; she always would keep all of her feelings closed in a small box. Gale and I ran over to Katniss, who is by the way a mess. It broke my heart. I sat in front of Katniss and wiped ever tear on her face, like they were priceless. Gale was hugging her. Wow! We really became one of those dramas that my mom watches.

"Why can't you guys stop fighting for me? It breaks me in two. I am strong, but can't stand having the people I care about most hurt," Katniss said in a hurt voice.

"We will stop," said Gale," Anyway Peeta can use my clothes and stuff."

_Katniss's Point of View_

I watched as Gale and Peeta fight over me. I was going to do something that I have never done. I am going to use my "acting" skills against them. I was going to start crying. Let's just say I know what Gale and Peeta love the most, me. By the way, I hate doing this. This is going to be hard. It took every cell in my body to be able to cry, like I never cried in front of anybody. So, this is going to be a challenge.

Peeta and Gale ran over to me, thankfully thinking I was really crying. Peeta wiped the tears of my face with gentle strokes. Gale hugged me from the back, saying soothing things to me . I cried until Gale said one thing that I was hoping for.

"We will stop. Peeta can use my clothes and stuff," Gale said in a I'm sorry voice.

When I thought everything was going to be great. The least person in the world I wanted to talk right now was calling. Peeta ran over to the phone and picked up. I could tell this was not going to be sweet for any of us. I carefully listened to what Peeta was saying.

"Gale and I are with her right now."

"Sure," Peeta said and gave the phone to Gale.

"No! That's bullshit, I would never do that," Gale said.

"Fine, I will give it to her," Gale said in a furious voice.

Gale slowly gave me the phone, for whatever reason. That's when I heard the voice that I hoped I would never hear again.

**Author's Note: Hey you guys. Sorry just had to leave you guys at a cliff hanger. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Go **


	3. Chapter 3

Me, Peeta, Gale, and The Rebellion

All characters belong to The Hunger Games Trilogy.

Author's Note: Hope you guys like this. Oh My God. Guess Who it is…

_Katniss's Point of View_

President Snow. That's who called me. My worst nightmare just came true, well except Prim and my mother. I knew President Snow was out to get me since I made the Capitol look like a fool, but I couldn't help it. I was born a Mockingjay, the symbol of the rebellion. I have to put a straight voice and look when I'm talking to him. He is as vicious as a snake to me.

"Katniss, what a pleasant surprise," President Snow said through the phone.

"What do you want," I said, I accomplished one thing, making sure I don't sound frightened. I sound harsh.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am going to keep my country in place, don't forget that. You will be part of that. You may be the Mockingjay, but I am the mighty Jabberjay that will seek for revenge. You will get married to lover boy, Peeta. You will say goodbye to Gale. You will live happily ever after with Peeta and the "baby. I know you Katniss, the girl on fire who is always on the winning side. You are a survivor I know you will choose to go to the winning side", President Snow says between a snarl and a happy tone, you can tell he knows that I am not pregnant with Peeta's baby.

"You're right, I do go to the winning side, which is The Rebellion. You may have one last time we went to a rebellion stage, but now it's our game; not yours," I said in a confident voice.

"You are way to confident, little girl. I am on the winning side, and soon you will realize that to," President Snow said.

"Goodbye, President Snow," I said.

"Say hello to Peeta for me. Take care for you and the "baby", Katniss," President Snow said with a you-will-see voice, with that he hanged up.

_Gale's Point of View_

You thought I was mad at the Capitol and President Snow, well now I am raging with _angry. All those words that I said about the Capitol and President Snow are now harsher. You_ should have heard what he had said about Katniss, Peeta, and me. _Katniss is sure doing well with Peeta. How are you and Madge doing? I know she loves you dearly. Peeta and Katniss baby will turn out really nice, don't you think so? _Those are the words President Snow said. Each word he said was dipped in venom when he said them. What I think that really pissed me off was that he said, _How are you and Madge doing?_ Seriously, I and she are not a match made in heaven. Katniss and I are. Madge is nice and not suck-up like the other rich kids parents. Peeta and Katniss aren't having a baby, that I know 100%. Katniss looked as mad as me even more, possibly.

"Do you know what he said to me," Katniss said with pure rage in her voice.

_Peeta's Point of View_

President Snow just really pissed me off. Katniss and Gale look just as mad as me. I am putting a happy voice, but I swear to god if I ever see him again I will chop off his head. He must have known my soft side, where you don't want to go. This is what President Asshole said. _Katniss is really starting to grow up to a beautiful girl, once she is on our side, I will get her to "express" that beauty of hers to me. I guess you already got her to do that, because she wouldn't be "pregnant" right? Well, I hope Katniss is calm right now or she will have a little mental breakdown when I talk to her. Well, good luck to you and poor Katniss._ Every one of those words where enough to make optimist Peeta to pissed of Peeta.

"Did you know what he said to me," Katniss said with a pissed of voice.

"No, but this is what President Jackass said to me, "Katniss is sure doing with Peeta. How are you and Madge doing? I know she loves you dearly. Peeta's and Katniss baby will turn out really nice, don't you think so," said a very pissed of Gale.

"President Snow said this to me, Katniss is really starting to grow up to a beautiful girl, once she is on our side, I will get her to "express" that beauty of hers to me. I guess you already got her to do that, because she wouldn't be "pregnant" right? Well, I hope Katniss is calm right now or she will have a little mental breakdown when I talk to her. Well, good luck to you and poor Katniss," I said.

"Well, he was right about one thing. I should have waited until I was calm because I want to kick him in the bad place. President Snow said, I just wanted to tell you that I am going to keep my country in place, don't forget that. You will be a part in that. You may be the Mockingjay, but I am the mighty Jabberjay that will seek revenge. You will get married to lover boy, Peeta. You will say goodbye to Gale. You will live happily ever after with Peeta and the "baby". I know you Katniss, the girl on fire, who is always on the winning side. You are a survivor I know you will go on the winning side," Katniss said with disgust, I have to say I am to.

When we arrived at District 13 I was dumbfounded. District 13 was pure freedom. That day I moved into Katniss's room and went shopping. We bought a bakery and supplies for it, the mayor said I could move into the bakery tomorrow. Gale's and Katniss's house was beautiful and simple; it was so much like Katniss. The next morning Katniss, Gale, and I went to bakery to name it, since Katniss paid for it was under me and her name. I was surprised when I found out who was running the place.

"Well I always thought you would have a bakery one day," said my mom.

"Mom, hey well, it's Katniss and I's bakery," I said.

"Okay, what do you want name this bakery of yours," said my mom.

"The Boy With The Bread," I said. Then Katniss bursted out laughing, she had a wonderful laugh. I smiled.

"Okay, what do you want your logo to look like."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey, this is going to be a fun chapter, by the way I think I will make this a Peeta and Katniss story, or Katniss and Gale, most likely Peeta and Katniss though.

_Peeta's Point of View_

Katniss looked at me in wonder as I drew the logo. She says I take on this look when I concentrate rather than my care-free look. Gale was talking or murmuring to himself. The logo had an apple tree with a pig pin and my hand handing out bread. It was supposed to remind of the day when I gave Katniss the burnt bread, our 2nd encounter. Katniss stared at it for a moment to study it, and then she laughed.

"What's so funny," said Gale.

"Oh, this reminds me when Peeta gave me burnt bread when my father died," Katniss said with amusement.

"Actually, that's exactly what I thought about," I said with looking back to that horrible day.

I gave the sheet of paper to my mother, the witch. Katniss, I, and Gale were heading toward the door, when something I didn't expect to happen. The sky turned pitch-black and the lights turned off, except my mom's solar powered T.V. That's when I saw him, I look at him and I feel pure hatred.

"Greetings, rebels of District 13, I am here to inform you that I will get all of my country back. Katniss, I informed that what I said was 100% true, watch your back."

_Katniss's Point of View_

I would say that President Snow did frighten me on what he said on the phone. I tried to keep a steady voice and face. Gale looked like he was going to beat someone up. I was fine, but Peeta looked a lot like Gale. The lights turned back on.

"Let's go," I said.

"Okay," Peeta said.

We walked in awkward silence, I couldn't care less. I was thinking about what President Snow said. I wasn't mad, hurt, frighten anymore. I truly didn't how I feel right now. Gale was on my right side, Peeta on my left, but I was holding his hand. Peeta and Gale still have that chill that they had in their eyes when we were on the helicopter. I can't do anything about, in less I tell them who I choose.

On that subject, I don't know what I am supposed to do. Gale was my one and only best friend, but I now know something Peeta will never be with someone again. Peeta was like one of the people who hang on until the ride is over. Gale was going to find someone if I leave him for Peeta. If I tell Peeta I love him, my family is going to be happy, but I will have a very pissed of Gale. I think I love Peeta, but I have a rebellion on my hands, but Haymitch won't tell me anything. I guess I will have to do eventually. I am the kind of person who runs and hide, all my previous problems were easily fixed by me running away, or fighting. This simple problem can last a lifetime if I let it.

"Peeta, can I talk to you alone," I said in a not- so steady voice.

"Sure," Peeta said with curiosity.

_Peeta's Point of View _

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like for Katniss to live the life she chooses. Even though we say that I saved her life when I said I loved her, but I know Katniss would have been fine without it. Me, well, I wouldn't be alive. Katniss doesn't understand that, she is too modest.

"Peeta, can I talk to you alone," Katniss said trying to keep a steady voice.

"Sure," I said with a confused look and voice.

"Peeta, I think I am going to choose me," Katniss said.

"W-what," I said trying to understand.

"Well, when you were gone, I couldn't help but miss you. Gale has been creating that invisible barrier, still. Gale and I are not as close anymore. I can't sleep without you next to me," Katniss said in a very nervous voice.

"Me too, I would try to sleep at night, but they would keep playing tapes of you in pain," I say.

"Peeta, I want to choose you. I don't know what is going to happen. Really, the only person I love is Prim. Gale and you are part of me that I can't let go," Katniss said.

"Katniss whatever you feel is yours to say and think," I say.

"Okay, I am going to try and date you," Katniss says.

"A-are you sure," I stutter.

"Ya," Katniss says.

Don't get me wrong, I would kill for Katniss to love me and be mine, but Katniss's happiness if more to me than love that could potentially hurt her for life. Not to mention Gale will get hurt and get the wrong idea. My mom still tells me stuff like; _Katniss now has Gale, who would choice you? Why even try?_. Dad really believes that its fate that we both have fallen for the Everdeen's girls and since that he could never had his love of his life, that I should get mine. Katniss is really going to do something that is going to hurt her heart, not that I would ever do that to her.

"Whatever you want," I say.

"Okay, your job is to meet me in the woods at 10:00 A.M. sharp," Katniss say," And bring your knife, because your handy with the knife so we'll let you stay," Katniss said then she laughed like it was a secret joke we could never know of.


End file.
